


A couples trip to a book sale

by Dirtpie39



Category: Kuroko no Basket
Genre: Akashi the book dragon, Enjoy!, M/M, kuroko the charmer, my sad attempt at a contribution to akakuro week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtpie39/pseuds/Dirtpie39
Summary: Akashi and Kuroko go to a book store! Akashi gets his books and kuroko.... he finds something special.





	A couples trip to a book sale

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tag says my only and quite sad contribution to akakuro week 2018......please enjoy!

Akashi’s love for reading was enormous not nearly as much as he loved his kuroko but still large enough to want kuroko to come with him to a huge book sale of which they were walking to now. 

”Akashi-kun, What book or rather books do you plan on getting?

”Well Tetsuya I plan to get After Dark by Haruki Murakami, The wind up bird also by Haruki Murakami and Out by Natsuo kirino. I, of course, will be buying more but those are the few I’m most interested in reading. I know I dragged you along but do you want to get a book as well?”

“I might if I see any that peek my interest. Also you didn’t drag me along, I’ll happily go anywhere Akashi-kun wants.” Kuroko said with a small smile. Akashi then leans over while walking and gently kisses kuroko on the cheek. Making an ever so cute blush form on his cheeks. 

”Thank you, my love. I’d go anywhere with you too.” 

”I know.” Kuroko says so while winking at him. Surprising for kuroko at least, akashi blushes. Which then makes kuroko blush a little more. Them they both just look at each other and laugh. After a few more minutes of kuroko and akashi’s sweet yet sincere banter while walking they eventually arrive at the book sale. And that’s when akashi goes into full-on bookworm mode or rather book dragon mode. He grabs kuroko’s hand and says…

”Let’s run Tetsuya. We’ll get to the books I want quicker.” Kuroko quickly nodded and ran with him toward a booth near the back of the building they’d just arrived at. When they stopped in front of it akashi got distracted with his books as kuroko thought and knew he would. While akashi was reading the book he’d picked up kuroko couldn’t help but stare at him. Akashi’s beautiful red and orange heterochromic eyes were absolutely sparkling with hints of excitement, focus, and interest in the book he was reading. And sunlight from a window above them let some sunlight in that had let itself on akashi’s hair making his hair seem to subtly lighten in color. Seeing his love like that, how could he not stare?! Kuroko noticed, while he was staring, that the book he was reading wasn’t one of the ones he’d mentioned earlier, the books cover said ”Memoirs of a geisha”. It also read that it was written by Arthur Golden. Abruptly, Akashi lifted up his head. He probably had finally fallen out of his book reading trance and noticed kuroko staring at him. Kuroko quickly averted his eyes. 

“Tetsuya, are you going to just stare at me or look for something you want for yourself?”

“Uh no Akashi-kun. You just look very handsome when you read, that’s all.” Akashi chuckled at what he said. 

“Why thank you tetsuya.” 

“I’m gonna go look for something for myself now.” 

“Alright tetsuya but I’m almost done here and I’m gonna go buy my books so when I’m finished buying them I’ll come look for you.” 

“Ok Akashi-kun but why don’t you just call me instead?” 

“I would normally but I’d like to just look for you instead that way I can look around more while looking for you.” 

“Ok Akashi-kun, bye then.”

“Goodbye tetsuya.” Kuroko then walked off in the opposite direction in which they were in. When kuroko got to the other end of the line of booths and walked around to the next row he saw that there was more than just books being sold here. There was clothing in some booths and jewelry in others among other assortments of items in some more booths. As he walked he stopped at a jewelry booth. Kuroko wasn’t all that big a fan of wearing jewelry, he knew some people who were guys like him and wore jewelry, but the pendant he’d spotted was mesmerizing. It had what looked to be a gold incrusted outline with a gem that was a mixture of a deep red with light orange dots covering it. The pendant reminded kuroko of akashi’s eyes so he knew for sure that he wanted it! Kuroko grabbed the pendant and got the attention of the man attending to the booth. Though it took him a minute to notice him fully cause of his weak presence. Kuroko internally sighed at that. Though you’d think he’d be used to it by now he sadly wasn’t.

“Oh hello I didn’t see you there. What would you like to buy?”

“Hello and I’d like too buy this pendant, please.” Kuroko then put said pendant on the table next to the register. 

“Ok that will be $8.50” kuroko reached into his pocket and counts out eight dollars then hands it to the man and reaches into his other pocket for the 50 cents. He then gives that to the man and walks off with his new pendant. 

“Tetsuya! Tetsuya!” kuroko turns around to see akashi running to him with two large bags that were obviously filled with books.

”Hello, akashi-kun.” 

”Hey tetsuya, I finished buying my books but did you buy yourself anything?” 

“I did, I bought this pendant” kuroko then showed Akashi the pendant. Akashi instantly smirked when he saw it. It was so blatantly obvious why kuroko bought the pendant. The pendant looked almost identical to the colors of akashi’s eyes.

“Alright good. Wanna go home now, tetsuya?”

“Yes, but should we stop by a convenience store first? To pick something for lunch, I mean.” 

”I don’t think we need to this time Tetsuya.” 

”Ok, akashi-kun” The couple then proceeded to walk home. Despite already knowing the answer, akashi wanted to hear his precious Tetsuya say it. He wanted him to tell him why he bought that specific pendant. So as they were walking back akashi asks;

”Tetsuya, why did you buy that particular pendant?” He saw kuroko raise an eyebrow slightly after he finished asking.

”I bought this pendant because it looks like your eyes akashi-kun.” Although I think you already knew that kuroko thought with a smirk. Akashi took note of kuroko’s adorable smirk but said nothing about it as they arrived at their home and settled themselves into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Also this years akakuro fics were to die for btw!


End file.
